


Confessions of a Nerdy Mage

by Conhayth



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 08:05:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5121035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Conhayth/pseuds/Conhayth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alim Surana confesses his feelings to Alistair. Alistair is startled. Alim is spooked.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions of a Nerdy Mage

Alistair just stares blankly at his fellow Warden, unsure of what to think, or what to feel.

Alim stares back, regretting his words. “I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. I just thought- I don't know. I guess I thought you had the right to know. I'm sorry.” He backs up, suddenly frightened at the look on Alistair's face. Normally it's so easy to read the human, but now he can't.

Alistair blinks, noticing the movement. “Where do you think you're going?” It comes out frustrated as he takes a few steps forward and the elf flinches, averting his eyes. Alistair freezes, eyes going wide. “What's wrong?”

“You're angry...”

“Yeah, 'cause you're leaving, in the middle of- wait-” Alistair stares. “Maker, you didn't think I'd- I'd hit you or something?”

Alim's searching eyes meet the other's, and relief floods him when all he sees is concern. It's enough to tell Alistair everything.

“You did. Why?”

“Well, the Circle's Templars, they-” Alim gestures. “Didn't deal with it well.”

Alistair's face falls and he takes a step forward. “I'm sorry.” He runs a hand through his hair before continuing. “I wasn't mad or trying to scare you or even saying no. I just, don't know? I've never even kissed anyone! We would have to go really slow.”

“Are you saying what I think you're saying?” The mage smiles softly, stepping closer.

“I am.” Alistair blushes, but doesn't break eye contact.

“If it helps, I've only kissed before. I'm good at that.” Alim smirks for a few moments before sobering. “And we can go as slow as needed. I think I'd want that too.”

“Alright.” Alistair smiles, eyes alight.

With a low chuckle, the elf leans in and kisses Alistair on the cheek. “Good night.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was my first DA fic and it is literally the worst thing I've ever written, outside the fic I wrote 7 years ago involving True Blood, badly written anal and badly written crossdressing kink. (I was fifteen, obsessed with vampires and didn't know how anal sex worked, okay? I'm still really into that crossdressing though)
> 
> The point of this fic was just to WRITE SOMETHING. I've been wanting to write DA fic for ages but I just get stuck in my head. I'm hoping by posting it, it will put more pressure on me to get my shit together and write a better DA fic. 
> 
> This is basically just word vomit drama okay. My apologies.


End file.
